Freakshow-Sam
by Tacolady22
Summary: Sam's point of view during the events of Freakshow. DxS I OWN NOTHING! Yea...Revising it completely... ON HIATUS! I won't know when it'll be done.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning sunshine!" I hear as the curtains are opened to shed light on my face. Opening my eyes I turn to look at the offender. "And how do we greet the brand new day?" I hear my mother tell me.

"With a smile on your face and an attitude of gratitude!" Dad said after opening up the curtains more.

I groaned and turned my face away from the light, growling angrily "I am a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people!"

"Up Sam, sweetie," I hear my mother say and I already know what's going to happen. She wants me to do something that Goths don't do.

"I thought we'd try to mix it up a bit with a wardrobe change." she continues, pulling out a dress. I stare at it wide eyed at the….the…..boringness of it! It's pink knee-length dress with yellow flowers on it.

"Nothing says "Hey world look at me!" like floral prints" dad says. I internally roll my eyes. I don't want people to look at me for anything but my individuality. But, I had prepared for situations like this.

"Ok, but I need to add just one little personal touch," I say. Putting my hand underneath the pillow, I smirk devilishly as my fingers grasp at the black spray can and scissors. Spraying the dress black, I use the scissors to cut it at mid-thigh section. My smirk turned into a full-on grin as they left my room disappointed. I look at my alarm and sighed. It was time to get up anyways.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, took a shower, then I stepped into my walk-in-closet. I got my shirt that was black with a purple oval and stopped a bit after my breasts, exposing my slim, bare waist. I wore a plaid black and green skirt with purple leggings which my grandmother says compliments my amethyst eyes. Then I wore my black combat boots and two black bracelets, (one on each arm). Putting my hair up in a ponytail, I stepped out of the closet, hungry for breakfast.

Downstairs, as I was eating cereal, grandma was watching the news.

"Up next, Is your teenage daughter moody? Surly? Is her outlook on life blacker than her eyeliner?" The newscaster said pressingly. As I stole a quick glance to my parents. they both narrowed their eyes while looking at me. "Take an active interest in your child. Know who her friends are. Learn to recognize a bad influence when it walks in your door." she continued.

Just then Danny walked into the house. "Hey Sam! I got that morbid antisocial youth CD you wanted," he said. What was up with all of these timings? It was like the universe hated me or something. My parents glared at him and looked confused. "What? Have you heard my parents reek? That cut rocks!" he said grinning as my parents glared at him some more.

Just then on the T.V, an ad came. It started off with red swirls on black and went to a hideous purple looking man with an incredibly wide grin. His skin was so pale, it was almost purple. His red eyes outlined with thick, heavy black eyeliner.

"I, am Freakshow. Ringmaster of the Circus Gothica," he said. As he spoke, I felt my heart race slightly for this event. I had already bought tickets to this event. I was incredibly excited.

"Where your nightmares come alive. Circus Gothica, where the clowns never smile. Circus Gothica, come and get your freak on. With real tricks. Circus Gothica! Coming to Amity Park! Cross over, to the dark side." he said, showing his staff with a swirling red orb. The first showing was today morning! I couldn't wait! Heck, I was even willing to skip school for this. I had already paid Tucker to dress up as me and go to class. I looked at Danny and he looked funny. He had this blank look and was staring funnily at the screen.

"Cross over to the dark side," he mumbled softly.

"Now there is mind pollution that we won't be seeing anytime soon sweetie." mother says switching off the T.V. I switched my attention from Danny to her.

"But we already bought our tickets!" I protested. Dad and mom looked at me suspiciously. Sighing, I slapped my head with the palm of my hand. "We'll be fine. It's just harmless entertainment, right Danny?" I said confidently. He would agree with me and I would get to go.

"Cross over to the dark side." he said again.

"Hilarious." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Can we leave now or do you want to stay and corrupt my grandma?" I say, grabbing his hand and leading us toward the door. As slamming the door shut, I could hear my grandma say

"Cross over to the dark side. I'm just kidding, lighten up!" and I had to smile. She was the best grandma ever.

"Will you quit messing with my parents? That's my job!" I scolded Danny as he blinked and shook his head. Was it my imagination or were his eyes red for a second? But then it was that bright baby blue eyes that always fascinated me.

"What? Uh, sorry, Sam. Must have gotten a little spacey," he said, scratching his raven-colored hair. "I was up pretty late last night."

"Just watch what you say around them. They already think I'm on the road to troubled teen hood." I replied, walking down the street.

"Hey, where are you going? School's the other way."

"The Circus Gothica train pulled into town last night!" I reply with a wisp of giddiness. "I'm cutting first period to watch the opening at the train station."

"Sam!" frowning, he narrowed his eyes at me. He was always so cute when he was over protective towards me. Wait, did I just say cute? Danny?! Sure I had some feelings for the guy, but now was not the time to discuss my love life.

"Take it easy! Tucker's got first period free, he's covering for me." I explained to Danny. Looking at my phone, I realized I was getting late and started to run towards the station.

"Don't blame me if you get caught!" Danny yelled at me. Ignoring him I ran until I looked back and didn't see him. I slowed down catching my breath. My heart still fluttering, and not from the run.

Danny Fenton.

Why on earth do I think he's cute?

_Well it could be those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Or the way he always rubs the back of the neck. _Subconsciously, I thought of him rubbing his neck in that adorable way of his

_Goddamn it Manson. We're just friends. Besides it's not as if he likes me or anything. _

As I was silently having a war with myself, I reached the train station. I was by a building when I looked up and saw Danny in his ghost form, flying by the billboard where I was at.

"Well, look who decided to slum it with the troubled teens." I said, smirking as he looked down on me. His electric green eyes felt like they were always studying me and trying to look into my soul.

"What?" he landed next to me "I'm not in trouble!" he huffed just as police sirens started to come close.

"Oh yea. You're an upstanding citizen. Need to hide from the law?"

Frowning at me, he turned invisible stuttering

"No."

We ran towards these barrels. I leaned against one of them whistling innocently as Danny hid behind the other transforming back into his human form. He came back to lean by me as the police officers ran past us. I wasn't paying much attention though. I was too busy trying not to blush at the closeness of how we were.

Just then, an entrance of the train opened. Out came a man who introduced himself as Freakshow.

"Are you ready to smile, to relax, to forget about all of your present diversions and let the circus overwhelm you?" he asked the crowd.

"NO!" came the reply of Goths.

"Then you've come to the right place!" grinning he continued, "Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by the smallest of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica!"

An arrow shout out from behind him onto a pole. A woman came out climbing that rope in such a way that I didn't even think was humanly possible! Her limbs were all twisted up in impossible ways. After she came, a man on a black ball came in juggling skulls. My mind blew up at how awesome it was. Then came a girl rolling on a spiked wheel! An 8 foot skeleton came out next. "This is so cool!" I half-whispered to Danny. He on the other hand was looking a bit queasy. "This is the greatest moment ever! Nothing could ruin this for me!"

"Parents of Amity Park! We urge you to boycott this morbid show from the morals of our children!" I heard. I whipped my head to the familiar voice and sure enough, it was my mother leading the mob of angry parents.

"BOO!" were all of the Goths reaction as I tried to lose myself in the crowd.

"What are they doing here?" I whispered to myself. "Why can't they have day-jobs like regular parents?!"

"Don't let the ranting's of the close-minded norms beat you down." Freakshow said. Standing on a box in the sea of Goths, he looked like a general, ready to command an army. "Show them your true colors! And when I say colors, I mean all black! Make them see you for who you are!" He commanded.

"Make them see us for who we are." mumbled Danny. "Hey everyone!" he shouted, "Over here! We're Danny Fenton and Sam Manson!"

_Damn you Danny what are you thinking?! _I thought to myself as more and more people started to stare at us. I wanted to go crawl under a rock and die.

"We cut school and we're proud of it!" he finished. I smacked my head with my hand as the sea of Goths cheered. A Goth came with black spray paint and sprayed his white and red shirt black.

"You're one of us now." he said.

"Sam?!" My parents said together. I immediately knew I was in trouble.

**Ta-Da!**

**My first DP fanfiction!**

**I don't think I did that great a job in describing Sam's thoughts though. **

**I was watching Freakshow (My favorite episode) and the evil-controlled Danny gave me the chills!**

**I also loved the DxS moments….It made my heart race!**

**So I figured...hey! what if I make a fic, from Sam's point of view!**

**Anywho**

**I NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**I DON'T OWN THIS EPISODE EITHER!**

**I'M USING IT FOR THIS STORY!**

**I also don't own the cover!**

**Cover belongs to RenaHikari on deviantART**

**It's called Demons Inside**

**If you could review I'd love it!**

**(Especially if I get constructive criticism) **

**Tacolady22**

**(Insert taco emoticon here)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Some might call this little act of rebellion a cry for attention. But I call it a cry for DE-tention." Principal Ishyama giggled. "Isn't that clever!" I rolled my eyes internally. Teachers and their puns. Almost as bad as Danny's puns. Speaking of which, was I mad at him? No.

I was pissed. "Nice job Danny!" I whispered angrily at him. "Maybe I should have cried, "Hey it's Inviso-Bill!"

"I'm sorry! I dont know what came over me back there!" he replied before getting cut of by his dad.

"Bad judgement, that's what! Next time, think before you act!" Jack scolded. His hand raised up and out of his jumpsuit came a miniature gun that sprayed some green stuff all over my parents.

_Eco-plasmic something _I thought

"Obviously, the apple doesn't fall far from the overbearing orange-jumpsuited tree!" huffed my mother angrily.

"You got a problem with jumpsuits?!" Jack yelled at mom, standing as he did so. Maddie quickly stood up with him. Touching his arm, she said sweetly to her husband,

"Jack, let me handle this," then looking at my parents she screamed "You got a problem with jumpsuits?!"

"Samantha," I winced as she said my full name. No one ever calls me that. "I forbid you from seeing this boy, or any of your other troubled friends."

Not see Danny?! Was she out of her mind?!

Oh yea, and Tucker too.

But how couldn't I see them?!

"My friends are perfectly normal!" I protested. Right then, Lancer walked in the door with Tucker dressed up as me. Right then, I knew the universe hated me. It hated me a lot.

"This is so wrong!" Principal Ishyama groaned.

* * *

**Ta-Da!**

**Honestly I wasn't thinking about finishing this, but I got so many follows, I decided why not?**

**But I do want to tell you that for each long chapter, you'll have to wait a while. **

**This is an exception.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and followed this.**

**Although I would like more reviews.**

**They keep me motivated and more motivation=faster chapters.**

**One last thing, I need your help to help me improve my writing.**

**From the next chapter onwards, is when the real DxS starts so I'd love it if you answer these simple questions**

**1) Did I get Sam and Danny's characterization right?**

**2) Is there too much dialogue? If so do you want either (A) More of Sam's thoughts? Or (B) more describing. I can also do both if you want.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed and followed this story.**

**And sorry for the lack of chapter, I just wanted to ask you stuff and get some things cleared out.**

**Tacolady22**


End file.
